doctorwhotheencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Dalek of the Progenitor Daleks
Supreme Dalek of the Progenitor Daleks The Supreme Dalek of the Progenitor Daleks is the leader of the Daleks in a New Paradigm created by the Progenitor. The Supreme Dalek can be identified with his white casing and a metallic grey globes. The Supreme Dalek had been possessed with his voice was very deep BIOGRAPHY After the war of the Medusa Cascade, maybe 10 000 Dalek Saucers were been destroyed by the Doctor in previous incarnation using the Dalek controls. But 1 Dalek saucer was been saved and only Dalek survivors left and went back in time in the year 1945 during World War II where the Doctor and Amy met Sir Winston Churchill and Prof.Bracewell. The Doctor turned against the 2 Daleks and they escaped went back to the saucer and got the Doctor's testimony using the Progenitor. They activated an energy pulse to turn on the lights around the London area so the Germans can destroy the British Armies. Then the Doctor tells the Daleks turn the lights off and a rhthym and a beat coming from the Progenitor chamber and the Dalek DNA construction was now completed and new Daleks emerge with new ranks, casing color, height, designs and names. Then they were under attacked by the British airplane on battle in space and the Doctor turns off the Dalek shields using the TARDIS and the energy pulse was destroyed. The Supreme Dalek activated the Oblivion Continuum on Bracewell as the Doctor tries to stop the detonation and they escaped. ' ' 'On the Planet Skaro & destroy humanity' The Supreme Dalek and his Daleks destroy all humanity in London in the year 1963 which is followed by 1964 and destroy all human survivors as the Doctor & Amy saw one human survivor named Sylvia and told them about the Daleks and exterminated her. The Doctor & Amy went to the planet Skaro and to the Capital city of Skaro, Kaalaan and the Supreme Dalek and his Daleks work for the New Dalek Emperor in a blue casing to build a new Dalek empire. The Doctor & Amy escapes from the Dalek Emperor and went to ruin Kaalaan as the Supreme Dalek and his Daleks are ready to activate the Eye of time and the Doctor & Amy reach back to the ruin Supreme Council Chamber to use a Dalek Eye Stalk and a Dalek ray gun to blind the Daleks using the ruin Dalek Emperor and the Daleks are all blinded. ''Joining the A''lliance & the Pandorica Opens The Supreme Dalek brings Drone & Eternal came for the Doctor in the year 102 A.D in the Stonehenge to trap the Doctor inside the Pandorica and joined forces with the Cybermen, Sontarans, Judoon and more of the Doctor's greatest enemies. The Alliance have failed to save the universe and all races have been wiped out in existance from the Big Bang of the Cracks in Time and turned to stone. When the Doctor saved the universe and the timeline, the Daleks have restored to life again to their former form and place in space/time. 'Stealing the information of the Silence' As time went wrong of the Doctor's death date and year, the Doctor found the Supreme Dalek again and his casing was grey and badly damaged and inside of his neck chamber was all the information of the Silence and the Doctor left the Supreme Dalek to the dead and went to a bar and bring in the Supreme Dalek's eye stalk. 'Dalek Asylum's destruction' The Supreme Dalek acts as second-in-command to a Dalek Prime Minister on his Parliament. It informed the Doctor about the asylum's inmates and refers him As the Predator of the Daleks. He and the entire parliament forgot to remember the Doctor after the asylum was destroyed. 'Factfile' 'Behind the Scenes of DW Confidential' *'The Supreme Dalek's colour scheme is a reversal of the original series Supreme Dalek, but for the Progenitor Supreme Dalek had white colour casing and black with white bumps *The voice of the Supreme Dalek had the same voice was deep from the Dalek Emperor (The Parting of the Ways), the Red Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth & Journey's End) and a little deep from the Pandorica Opens. *The Supreme Dalek was on two Christmas adverts 2010 on BBC One. The Supreme Dalek was gliding across the screen with 2 shopping bags hanging from his Manipulator Arm. The other is when the Supreme Dalek went to the booking office in the airport to fly back to his home planet, Skaro near the planet Mechanus. 'Supreme Dalek's Photo Gallery ' The Daleks 46.jpg|The Supreme Dalek Emerge The Daleks 47.jpg The Daleks 48.jpg|The Supreme & the Strategist The Daleks 49.jpg|The Supreme's eye stalk The Daleks 50.jpg|The Supreme, Strategist & Scientist The Daleks 55.jpg The Daleks 58.jpg The Daleks 63.jpg The Daleks 71.jpg|The Supreme Dalek on the Merchandise Poster The Daleks 70.jpg|Supreme Dalek on another Merchandise Poster The Daleks 73.jpg|Supreme Dalek on a new merchandise Poster The Daleks 87.jpg The Daleks 83.jpg|The Supreme Dalek with the Eleventh Doctor The Daleks 88.jpg The Daleks 111.jpg|The Supreme Dalek on the original Dalek poster The Daleks 109.png|The Supreme Dalek & Dalek Drone The Daleks 89.jpg The Daleks 67.jpg|A badly damaged Supreme Dalek ' Category:Monsters & Villians Category:Daleks